winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hound of Nita (Colossal Kaiju Combat)
OverviewEdit The Hound of Nita is a gigantic striped hyena with muliti-colored mineral fragments fused into her chest, hands, and forehead. Her transformation has granted her several healing & protection-based abilities, which she can use in combat to heal & defend allies. These same abilities can, with a bit of planning, be used on opponents in ways which benefit the Hound of Nita. OriginEdit In the mid 1600's, a young girl named Nita lived in the Kingdom of Dahomey, in western Africa. Nita was captured in a raid, and imprisoned with other captives bound for the slave trading forts along the coast. Desperate to escape, Nita prayed for the power to kill her captors and regain her freedom. In answer to her prayer, a prismatic shard fell to earth, where it was discovered by a large striped Hyena. The shard embedded itself into the Hyena's chest, splitting into fragments as it did so. The hyena was compelled to move Westwards, growing & changing as it trekked. When it finally reached the camp in which Nita was held captive, the hyena had grown to nearly 100m in size, and was crackling with unreleased energy. It flattened the camp, killing most of the guards running the facility, as well as a number of the captives. The young girl Nita herself began to flee, but the hyena cornered her between two massive paws and brought her massive head low to the ground. Then the Hyena broke off a tiny piece of her shard, leaving it in the ground near Nita's feet. The Hyena then turned and left, walking back Eastwards. Shocked survivors asked Nita what the display meant, and what the creature might have been. Nita simply told them that it was the answer to their prayers. She made the crystal splinter into an ornament, and when she wore it, she could feel the great creature slumbering. The beast was not seen again, and the legend of the “Hound of Nita” grew as a story of nature's fierce protection for the innocent. In recent years, new sightings of a gigantic Hyena in East Africa have been reported, leading some to speculate that the Hound of Nita has returned. But for what purpose? Has some descendant rediscovered Nita's ornament, and created a new connection to the creature? Energy SystemEdit The Hound of Nita regains energy slowly over time. Her energy regeneration is highest when she is healthy, and is reduces as she becomes injured. She may also recover additional energy when protected by her Shield of Reliance. Ranged CombatEdit The Hound of Nita can discharge electrical energy from the crystals embedded in her chest, for her only purely-offensive energy weapon. She also has a Purification Beam which fires from her mouth, and the Shield of Reliance, which she projects around herself or other monsters. Both of these abilities focus on healing & defense, and deal no damage. The Purification Beam simultaneously heals the Hound of Nita as well as her target, so she can use it to support her very aggressive attack style, trusting that her own defenses will come out no worse for the wear. The Shield of Reliance protects a character against damage, but also prevents them from using energy. The Hound of Nita can use this both defensively to protect herself & allies, or offensively to reduce an opponent's offensive potential. GrapplingEdit The Hound of Nita is an average grappler. Her feral nature makes her unaccustomed to the upright stance required, so she rarely initiates grapples offensively. Melee CombatEdit The Hound of Nita has average damage & defense, but careful strategic use of her Purification Beam can leave her much better off than her opponents after a scrape. Her energy projection abilities give her the time necessary to exploit an opponent's weaknesses, and allow her to set the pace of a conflict. Her tail can be used to flick explosive quills at opponents, which can provide an unexpected change-up in her close-quarters combat techniques. WeaknessesEdit The Hound of Nita was created as a defensive guardian, not an offensive gladiatorial Kaiju. Combat with other Kaiju requires creative use of her guardian powers, which can be difficult to plan for. This also makes the Hound of Nita a difficult & unpredictable opponent, which is an important strength for her to leverage. Animation GuidelinesEdit * Personality: Hound of nita personality * Combat Focus: Hound of nita combat focus * Special Considerations: Hound of nita special considerations Category:Good Kaiju